Croatia
The Republic of Croatia is a parliamentary republic at the crossroads of the Mediterranean Sea, Central Europe, and the Balkans. The first Croatian state was the Kingdom of Croatia, unified from two dukedoms in AD 925. In 1102, Croatia united with Hungary. In 1526, it became part of the Hapsburg-dominated Austrian Empire. With Austria-Hungary's defeat in World War I, Croatia reasserted its independence long enough to become part of the Kingdom of Yugoslavia. However, this relationship proved detrimental to ethnic Croats, who were persecuted at several levels by the Serbs. The Axis took advantage of the oppression of the Croats and carved out a puppet Croatian state during World War II, which was ruled by the Ustaše, a party heavily influenced by the Nazis. After the war, Croatia was once again integrated back into the now communist Yugoslavia. With that state's disintegration at the end of the Cold War, Croatia once again became independent. Croatia in In the Presence of Mine Enemies Croatia was a small independent country bordering the [[Germany (In the Presence of Mine Enemies)|Greater German Reich]]. It was ruled by the ''Poglavnik'', an ally of the ''Führer''. The Croats and the Reich severely persecuted the Serbs. Croatia in "Ready for the Fatherland" Fascist Croatia remained in Nazi Germany's sphere of influence after World War II in Europe ended in 1943. In 1979, two British agents, George Smith and Peter Drinkwater, traveled to Croatia undercover to help the Ustaše capture a Serb resistance fighter named Bogdan. Croatia in Supervolcano Bronislav Nedic, a Serbian-American trucker, lived part-time in San Pedro, where large numbers of his people had settled. During one visit, his Anglo lover Vanessa Ferguson made the mistake of confusing a Croatian restaurant for a Serbian one much to Nedic's disgust. He gave her an extensive lecture of Croatian shortcomings, how they jumped into bed with Hitler during World War II, and how the Ustasha had tried to murder any non-Croat then, and still did in the 21st century.All Fall Down, pgs. 328-332, HC. Croatia in Through Darkest Europe Croatia was an independent principality located between the Grand Duchy of Italy and the Seljuk Empire. Croatians had a notorious historical hatred for their Eastern Orthodox neighbors the Serbs, which was ironic as the two groups were actually closely related to each other. Croatia in Worldwar During World War II, the Independent State of Croatia was an Italian puppet regime created to help occupy Yugoslavia. Ante Pavelić was the Poglavnik of Croatia. In 1943, members of the the Race's Conquest Fleet, led by Drefsab, occupied the city of Split on the Adriatic coast and attempted to convince the Croatian leadership to realign itself with the Race. The attempt was foiled when Otto Skorzeny of the SS led a German force which defeated the Lizards in Split. At the Peace of Cairo, Croatia was annexed to the [[Greater German Reich (Worldwar)|Greater German Reich]]. References Croatia Croatia Category:Austro-Hungarian Empire (Alternate Timeline) Category:Axis Members (OTL) Category:Axis Members (Alternate Timeline) Croatia Croatia Category:Worldwar Croatia Category:Greater German Reich (Alternate Timeline) Croatia Category:Supervolcano Category:Through Darkest Europe Category:NATO Members Category:Yugoslavia